Percy Jackson Headcanons
by ItIsWayPastMyBedTime
Summary: This is a collection of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Headcanons made into short stories. Hope it's not too bad. If you have an idea please tell me! thanks!


1. When the hunters came to Camp Half Blood, Thalia and Annabeth decided to play a prank on Percy. Annabeth put on a lieutenant uniform like Thalia's and help lead the hunters. When Percy came out and saw this, he gasped and then ran and threw Annabeth over his shoulder. He then ran off saying, "You can't have her! She's all mine!" ~ everything_percy_jackson on Instagram

The hunters came in late last night, tired and unsuccessful from their hunt to catch the uncatchable Teumessian fox. Of course, that sort of contradicts the whole meaning of it, but still. Thalia groggily sat up in her bunk and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. It took her a minute of horror until she remembered where she was.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bunk, she looked around, most of the hunters were getting ready, pulling on their boots or snooping around the cabin, while others were still sleeping restlessly.

"Thalia! Shall we wake the others?" A small, newly recruited hunter came skidding to a stop in front of her. The girls' brown eyes were brimmed with excitement, this being a new experience for her. It always was exciting the first time around.

"Naw." Thalia said, smiling slightly, "Let them sleep. Lady Artemis is at a suddenly called council and we'll take a day off."

The girl nodded ecstatically and bounced off, a leap to her step. Thalia stood up and stretched, cracking her stiff back muscles much to her enjoyment. She then threw on a silver shirt over her white tank. It was emblemed with the Starbucks lady, but instead it said Starguts and showed guts flying everywhere. She also put on her classic leather jacket and some jeans followed by black converse.

She bid a found farewell to her hunters before ruffling up her hair a little bit and putting on the signature silver lieutenants circlet. Her bow and quiver were strapped to her back and she headed out to the pavilion. She waved to people she knew, like Grover and Clarisse, and glared at people who stared because come on! If some random person was staring at you you'd glare too.

"Hey Thalia!" A voice called from behind her. She whipped around to see none other than Annabeth Chase running towards her, her curly blonde hair pulled into a loose pony tail and some hints of blueprints trailing behind her, showing the direct route from her cabin to her present location.

"Hi Annabeth." Thalia said, smiling at her, "Where's Shark Bait?" Thalia was referring to Percy and it actually took Annabeth a moment to realize that.

"Oh yeah! Back in his cabin sleeping." Annabeth jut her finger behind her toward the cabin designed as an old fishing hut.

"Perfect!" Thalia said, an evil grin creeping up on her face. Annabeth knew this evil grin. It was the evil grin of evilness. Well, not technically but definitely up there on the top twenty.

"What's your plan?" Annabeth asked, slightly suspicious. She knew Thalia only did it for kicks and giggles but the last time that happened Chiron ended up with his tail on fire and Nico somehow was put in a pink dress.

"Well, it may involve you and it may involve Percy." Thalia said, her face trying to show complete and utter innocence but instead showing the masterminded plot forming inside her brain.

"Let's hear it." Annabeth said, in a tone that said she may or may not agree to it, but knowing the close knit sister-like relationship between her and Thalia it was almost always going to be a yes.

"Okay, so…" Thalia began whispering her master plan. More of a master prank. She kept her voice as low as possible, trying to avoid letting others listen in on the conversation. These said 'others' were already gaining a growing suspicion of what was going to happen, at least they were sure a prank of some kind was forming between the two, and taking the long route to the pavilion, avoiding the two girls.

"Well, I guess I could do it." Annabeth said slowly, as if contemplating whether or not she would have in with this but she knew she was in from the beginning.

"Great! Let's go get ready!" Thalia cheered, grabbing Annabeth's hand and running off.

"What about breakfast?" Annabeth asked, concern laced in her voice. It is the most important meal of the day.

"You think we don't have any stocked with us? Let's go!" Thalia said that a bit more forcefully but still in a playful tone. Annabeth obliged to the running and helped speed up the pace towards the Artemis cabin.

During the day the cabin was like a normal cabin, only with a slight silver hue to it, but at night it glows a fantastic silver that shines throughout the camp, basking it in its silver glow along with the big bright moon.

Inside it was filled with bunks and bags and books. It was a basic simple cabin. Pretty small and just a few bunks. There were heads mounted on the walls from previous hunts and some of the girls were admiring them.

"Lady's! This is Annabeth Chase and we need your help!" Thalia boomed, getting everyone's attention. They all snapped away from what they were doing and immediately stood to attention for Thalia. "Okay, here's the plan…" Thalia repeated again.

"So you want to basically use us for a man?" One girl asked sassily.

"A prank on the man. A prank that will seriously cause this 'man' to freak out. And I think the correct definition is boy." Thalia answered, a slightly stern look on her face. A few giggled nervously at her slight joke but most just nodded their heads in understanding.

"So is it settled?" She asked, looking around at the hunters. They all knew they didn't really have a choice but still nodded and acted as if they did. "Good." Then they set off on their work.

They just so happened to have two traditional hunter lieutenant uniforms which was extremely lucky. Of course it had become more modern, so instead do a classic Greek tunic, instead it was a now long silvery gray pants that felt like sweats but were designed like cargo, a loose shirt the color of the night sky, a thin but warm forest green jacket, and a dark brown cape with a hood. Who could go wrong without a cape?

They strapped a bow and a quiver full of arrows to Annabeth's back, even though she knew she couldn't shoot on to save her life, and her dagger to her belt. They quickly made a fake lieutenants circlet and balanced it on top of Annabeth's head.

"How do we know he won't be up yet?" One of the hunters asked anxiously.

Annabeth laughed, "Percy could sleep all day! His standards for camp is around nine and it's about that time."

"Then let's go!" Thalia said, ushering the girls out the door and perched by the woods, on the male gods side of the Ω omega shaped original ring of cabins. Annabeth spread out a map of the woods that she happened to still have on her and the girls crowded around it, but left a clear view of Thalia and Annabeth at the head with matching lieutenants uniforms and circlets.

By this time most of the campers had gone to breakfast and the ones lagging behind stared questionably at the scene for a moment before coming to their own drawn conclusion. Still, none dared to approach to ask for an answer.

Then, their victim came out of his cabin, dark black hair sticking up in random places and sea green eyes still groggy and tired. He had on his Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans and definitely portrayed the image of just getting up. Ah Percy Jackson. A few girls snickered slightly but Thalia shushed them and they made an act of studying the map.

He started walking off to the pavilion and glanced over at the hunters through sleepy eyes, he nodded slightly and continued walking before looking back, wide eyes with no sleep in them. They only got wider and wider as he saw Annabeth, his Annabeth, there next to Thalia, leaning over the map with a silver circlet perched on top of her head. He gasped.

He started freaking out internally and his eyes betrayed him in not showing his feelings. Which was a bunch of conflicted ones. Finally his mind settled on one thing, grab her and run. So he did. He ran up to them and grabbed Annabeth around the waist before throwing her, softly and gently, over her shoulder.

"You can't have her! She's all mine!" He ran off yelling at the girls whom he didn't notice were cracking up. So was Annabeth but Percy was to intent on hiding his Annabeth away to notice.

He swung open the door to his cabin and slammed it behind him before setting Annabeth carefully on his bunk. He was panting slightly and his eyes were wide with fear of loosing her. It actually took him about three minutes to realize she was cracking up.

"W-what's so funny?" He asked, looking slightly concerned.

"It was a joke Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, reaching over to ruffle his hair, "I'd never leave you." She had on a half smile that contained her truth. Percy gave her a crooked grin.

"You better not Wise Girl." He said before giving her a kiss and walking out the door, leaving Annabeth still smiling on his bunk.

**Yay! This is just a collection of Headcanons, I didn't make up, and stories, I did make up. So, read review follow! Also if you have a headcanon idea tell me! Sorry this is sort of crappy.**


End file.
